A search of issued U.S. patents in the field of muscular exercising devices and apparatus reveals U.S. patents related generally to the field of the present invention but which do not anticipate nor disclose the device of the present invention. The discovered U.S. patents relating to the present invention are discussed herein below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,865 to Annas et al. entitled “Weight Shifting Mechanism for Exercising” discloses an exercise device wherein the user pushes against an arcuately movable pedal which is connected through a mechanism to pivot a weighted beam about a fixed fulcrum. A seat is provided against which the user of the device rests while employing the device. This device employs cables and pulleys in its operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,873 to Jones entitled “Weight Lifting Exercising Devices” discloses an apparatus for development of body parts. The apparatus includes a frame on which is mounted a force applying member against which the user exerts a force for developing body parts and muscles. The device employs a seat for supporting the user, and a system of cables and pulleys is employed to exert force against the force applying member. The force exerted is continuously varied over the full range of rotation of the force applying member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,070 to McDonough entitled “Muscular Evaluation and Exercising Apparatus” discloses an exercise apparatus employing a hinged weighted arm affixed to one end of a table or support. Resistance against motion is provided by a clutch which is adjustable to vary the amount of resistance imposed.
None of the above listed U.S. patents disclose nor anticipate an exercise device comprising a base with a seat supported above the base, a forearm pad disposed forward of the seat and supported above the base, a pivoted lever pivoted at a first end to a seat support and including a second end extending past the forearm pad a distance, a weight supporting pin extending vertically upward from the lever second end, an attachment post pivotally attached to the pivoted lever forward of the forearm rest, a lifting means selectively attached to the lifting post, and a plurality of weights selectively attached to the weight support pin to vary the amount of force required to raise the lifting means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,766 to Calderone entitled “Exercise Device” discloses an apparatus for the development of upper body parts and muscles. The apparatus includes a base on which is mounted a seat supported above the base and a forearm pad disposed forward of the seat and supported above the base. A pivoted lever is pivoted at a first end to a seat support, a second end of the lever extends past the forearm pad a distance and includes a weight supporting pin which extends vertically upward. A lifting device is selectively and pivotally attached to the pivoted lever forward of the forearm rest. A plurality of weights are selectively attached to the weight support pin to vary the amount of force required to use the lifting device and raise the weights. A variety of attachments are selectively affixed to the lifting device to exercise various body parts and muscles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,195 to Calderone entitled “Exercise Device” discloses an apparatus for the development of upper body parts and muscles. The apparatus includes a base on which is mounted a seat supported above the base with an adjustable forearm pad which is adjustably disposed forward of the seat and supported above the base by an adjustable forearm pad support. A pivoted lever is pivoted at a first end adjacent the seat, a second end of the lever extends past the forearm pad a distance and includes a weight supporting pin which extends vertically upward. A lifting device is selectively and pivotally attached to the pivoted lever, including mechanisms for adjusting the height and the forward or rearward position of the lifting device along the pivoted lever. A plurality of weights are selectively attached to the weight support pin to vary the amount of force required to use the lifting device and raise the weights. A variety of attachments are selectively affixed to the pivoted lever to exercise various body parts and muscles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,462 to Calderone entitled “Exercise Apparatus” discloses an arrangement wherein two attachments are provided for an exercise apparatus of the type having a lever arm with an end pivotally connected to a base and a free end adapted to receive weights. A tower attachment provides a flexible tensile member connected at an end of the lever arm, with intermediate portions borne across elevated pulleys, and connectable at another end to various handles, by which a user can perform various pull-down and rowing exercises. A shoulder bar attachment has an elongated body connected at one end to the lever arm and having another end which accommodates the user's head and shoulders and which is provided with handles, allowing a user to perform various press and leg raise exercises.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D347,041 to Calderone entitled “Handle Assembly for a Physical Exerciser” describes an ornamental design for a handle assembly for a physical exerciser, such as the physical exercise apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,462.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,266,766, 4,923,195, 5,358,462 and D347,041 described herein are commonly owned, with the present application, by Michael P. Calderone. The specifications, drawings, abstracts and claims of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,266,766, 4,923,195, 5,358,462 and D347,041 are incorporated herein by reference to include their respective teachings.
The aforesaid apparatus are typically intended for and can be advantageously applied in traditional home and commercial gym settings wherein the intended user is in average or superior physical condition. They can be, however, of limited value in situations wherein the user is infirm, suffers from severe or chronic injuries, physical limitations, or is undertaking a medically supervised course of physical therapy. It therefore has long been desired to provide exercise devices suitable for developing or restoring targeted body parts and muscles as part of a medical or physical therapy regimen.